Who's crying?
by Ucchan Hibiki
Summary: Just a short WAFFY encounter between friends. (R&U)


Who's Crying  
  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
  
Notes: I'm Using "Who's crying" By Journy, I think it fits my story,this is a song-fic yes. I do not own any characters hereforth.  
  
*Song*  
"Words"  
'Thought'  
{Remembering something}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Its been a mystery, but still they try to see, why something good can hurt so bad.*  
  
Ukyo Kounjii cleaned her grill dejectedly,just to get more tears on it. {Akane Tendo...do you take Ranma Saotome to be your wife?} Ukyo scowled,her pretty face contorted into rage. "She did." Came the simple words out of her mouth that hurt so much. She wiped the grill furiously,{Ucchan!? How COULD you!? No best friend of mine would try to HURT Akane on her wedding day!!} Ukyo sat down by her immaculate grill. Her eyes watered and spilled sparkling tears on her bar top. "Why did it have to be HER, Ranma!? Why her?" An unknown voice told her. 'It was always her Ukyo,always,right from the start...You never had a chance,your just a crossdressing Tomboy...' Ukyo broke down then. Freshly fallen tears and hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Caught on a one way street, the taste of bittersweet, love will survive some how someway.*  
  
Ryoga felt his heart of glass shatter,and with his muscles of Rock,he took it out on a few trees. A large Redwood tree popped up in front of him,a car whizzed through a hole in the middle, unoticed. "Oh well,Where ever I am,they won't notice that tree gone." He ripped it out of the ground and flung it. Far.VERY far. A child and her Mother walked past,the mother seemed distraught and the child was crying. "Mommy mommy!! Look what he did to the reedwodd tree!!" "Honey..pretend you don't notice him,and its REDWOOD." Ryoga trudged through the forests, his face dripping with tears of crystal. He walked onto a road,his shattered heart cracking as the peices broke against one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*One love feeds the fire,one heart bursts inside, one down who's crying now?  
Two hearts born to roam, who'll be the lonely one? One down and who's crying now?*  
  
Both Ryoga and Ukyo sighed, wiping their tears away at the same time,though miles away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*So many stormy nights, so many wrong or rights, me who can change their headstrong ways.*  
  
"Bwee!!!" P-chan inquired to a passing woman in her 50's. The woman ignored him and kept walking. As did everyone. He growled a pig growl,and walked on, some man kicked him on the way to somewhere,P-chan KNEW it wasn't by accident. Suddenly he realized the dangers of just being out in the street, a little pig hauling a HUGE backpack. He stopped at the nearest restruant,and turned in, even the the sign said 'closed'. Ukyo turned angerily to see-nothing. Until she looked down. "P-chan!?! Akane's pet right?" P-chan nodded dejectedly. She had 'Let him go' because now she could talk to Ranma,and since they would be going on a honeymoon and P-chan always got lost,they couldn't 'keep' him. Ukyo snarled angerily, at first P-chan thought it was to him,so he cowered. He liked Ukyo,but she was one of the more powerful female martial artists and he didn't want to be on the recieving end of her spatula. She glanced down,and her face softened and she picked him up. "No not you sugar,I-I..its just, their leaving everyone out in the cold. Even someone as cute as you." P-chan nodded dejectedly. But then Ukyo looked him in the eyes,and kissed his piggy nose,and suddenly a few peices of his glass heart cracked into place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*In a lovers rage, turn to another page, the fighting is where the love lessens.*  
  
P-chan sat on a table in Ukyo's restraunt. His ears were flat back on his head, he slept but his dreams were unpleasant. {"Here litte P-chan.." Akane picked her pet up and set him on the front porch. "Go find...my purse P-chan!!" She said it so innocently. That until he was in Osawa, he didn't realize..she had abandoned him.} P-chan jolted upwards,into Ukyo's arms. She stared down at the piglet for a moment before calming down. She laughed. "You know who you remind me of with your habits and..that bandanna?" P-chan knew but said nothing. "You remind me of Ryoga...I haven't seen him in awhile,do you think he's ok where ever he is P-chan? I could really use a friend..." At p-chans indignant sqeal, she added "I mean a human friend P-chan,your a nice piglet though..." She scratched him under the chin,watching him lift it like a cat. She let P-chan go, who suddenly raced to the bathroom. Ukyo wondered what he was doing,she had only put the backpack and clothes in there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Only sooo many tears you can cry, till the aren't any frozen, now you can say...your love will never die..*  
  
What Ukyo saw next was the LAST thing she expected to see. Ryoga walked out, his hair wet but his eyes smiling. Ukyo found herself unable to tear her eyes away. Her mind raced. 'P-chan,water,clothes,Ryoga,cute,P-chans,cute,Ryoga,Handsome...' She shook her head. Not this again,she couldn't fall for a directionally challenged Jackass!! But still, the warm smile in his eyes entranced her. Suddenly she wondered what Akane saw in Ranma she didn't see in Ryoga. Ryoga grinned a kawaii fanged grin at her, touching his nose with a finger as if remembering something. He could still feel her lips on his nose,even though he was a piglet when she had done it. He looked her over, she was obviously upset about the whole Akane and Ranma thing. But his cool smile did nothing to ice over the heat that was taking him over. 'Oh no,not this again, ok you fell in love once!! Don't do it again!!' He said to her, "You said you needed a friend..." Suddenly she threw herself in his arms and the world didn't seem so cruel anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Just a short WAFFY fic that doesn't need Beta or Omega readers...its just sort of an idea thats been over-used and under-read. I happen to like these. As for their reactions to each other once Ukyo had found out he was Ryoga and not a piglet, I would find that perfectly normal. Besides,I don't think SHE'D be the one to get angry at him,anyway,she doesn't really like Akane because she married Ranma,I'm tired of those "Akane is always the good girl because she comforts Ukyo after her and Ranma get married" Fics. Some of them ARE Ryoga/Ukyo but I still don't like em. Please Read and review,this took me about 30 minutes to write,but I love it anyway. I happen to be proud of myself. I was in a WAFFY mood anyway, great way to take it out,write it down!!  
  
C&C and R&R Welcome!!  
  
P.s Amy and Kathy,I'm still getting the second chapter done...your going to switch roles ok? Amy is Beta and Kathy if you will please be Omega?  
  
-Ucchan  
  
  



End file.
